Coco
by MarinaTwilight013
Summary: The aliens have a new reason to attack Earth. Earth is blamed for the tragedy that took place on Cynnth 7 years ago. Meanwhile, the mews are losing hope because the aliens have gotten stronger. They find a new mew named Coco who singlehandedly disarmed and defeated Kisshu with no weapon. Can the Mews save the Earth from the vengeful aliens? Rated T: because I can. Story gets better
1. Chapter 1

**International Mew Mew**

Chapter 1: A new mew mew?

**So.. this is my first fanfic ever so bear with me. It goes on during the time where everybody was fighting. I basically twisted the storyline. Still the same characters. ****Kind of the same reason**** why aliens are trying to capture the Earth. I have some O.C's to join us. If I get some reviews and people enjoy my series, I might make another installment of 'after the battle'. This isn't a typical Kishigo fanfic. It's actually a love triangle.**

***Mischievous grin***

**Enjoy!**

"Mint," Ichigo yelled. "Come on, this is the busiest day we've had so far! Get off of your butt and help us!" Ichigo was right. It was extremely busy at café mew mew. Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro were busy running around with trays in their hands. Of course, Pudding had several trays in one hand. As the day progressed, the mews grew wearier. Finally, the day was done and café mew mew was closed. Just as the girls plopped down on a chair in exhaustion, Ryou and Keiichiro rushed in.

"Girls," Keiichiro began. "There has been an increase in energy in certain parts of Tokyo. The energy is only in places that are surrounded by nature like: parks, streams and rivers. Anywhere that is at peace with nature."

"Mew Aqua?" Zakuro asked. Ryou shook his head.

"'Fraid not," he said. "It isn't Mew Aqua energy or the work of the aliens."

Pudding looked confused. "Then what is it, na no da?" The two boys shared strange glances.

"We believe," Ryou started, looking each girl in the eyes. "That there is another Mew."

/

"I can't believe that Pai and Taruto got mad at me again," Kisshu grumbled. "It's not my fault those girls are so stubborn." He was walking along a serene, beautiful stream surrounded by trees and green grass. He came to a sudden halt when he heard a small yet beautiful, voice singing. He couldn't make out the words but the melody and the voice seemed very familiar. He looked farther upstream and saw a young girl with long, thin, straight, gorgeous, golden hair. She wore a shiny, knee-length, spaghetti strapped golden dress. She had an anklet with a charm that Kisshu could barely see. She sat Indian-style on the grass with small, golden ballet flats. When she was finished singing her song, she crossed her legs and started meditating. Kisshu just stared at this adorable young girl. Kisshu shook his head, snapping out of the trance. "_I gotta go grab her spirit. She might make a useful chimera animal. She has a pure soul so it should work very well."_ He thought, smirking to himself. As he advanced towards the innocent girl, she gasped and whirled around.

"_Kawaii…"_ She thought, smiling to herself. Kisshu was nothing like Coco had ever seen. Kisshu decided to play innocent since he thought she was just a child.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He smiled as innocent as he could. "A cute girl like you shouldn't be around here without a guardian. What's your name?" Her face turned a deep red. Kisshu was taken by surprise when she spoke. Her voice was just as enchanting as her singing.

"M-my name is Coco Yasashii," she started. She looked up and smiled, showing off her beautiful and sparkly pearly whites. Coco wasn't even trying and she had Kisshu starting to involuntarily blush. See, Coco was a beautiful girl. She had different cuteness levels. The levels were so powerful, she never has to go past level 5 to get a guy fainting from her charm. She didn't want all boys. She thought that wouldn't be fair to other girls. Kisshu shook off the urge to be nice to her and leave her be.

"_No matter how cute she is, I need to help the people on my planet. Just keep acting innocent." Kisshu thought to himself._

"Why are you out here all alone?" He asked.

"Well," she started, looking down. "Coco's friends said they would come and hang out with her, but then they all canceled. Then, Coco mighta, sorta ran out of her house." She didn't dare look up. She feared he would laugh. "Coco just decided to come here to calm down. Coco always sings a lullaby her mother used to sing." Kisshu decided that he didn't like how sad she looked so he tried to change the subject.

"Well, what were you going to do with your friends? Have a tea party?" He teased. Coco didn't seem to get the joke.

"Actually, yes we were." She laughed. Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells. She suddenly got a strange look on her face. She looked up ever so sweetly at Kisshu. His eyes glossed over.

"_H-her eyes... They are so beautiful…" _He thought. Coco's irises were an enchanting golden color with black radial lines. Her pupils were like large and dark whirlpools. The alien teen was almost hypnotized by them. He knew if she asked him something. He couldn't possibly refuse. As Coco opened her mouth to say something, he braced himself, because he knew what would happen next.

"Can you have a tea party with Coco?" She batted her long eyelashes, smiled and added a cute little, "Please?" In less than a minute, Kisshu sat with a flowery sun hat, pink boa and a teacup in his hand. He knew he looked ridiculous, but nobody was around so it didn't matter. At least, he_ thought_ nobody was around.

/

"Come on onee-chans! We need to find our new friend, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed, bounding from tree to tree. Zakuro and Ichigo's ears perked up.

"Shh… I hear something," Ichigo hushed. She heard the sound of a child's laughter. Masha popped in.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha warned. The girls took off when they came to a ledge. A few feet down and across a stream, was Kisshu and Coco. They all stifled a giggle when they saw what Kisshu was wearing but realized that the child they saw was possibly in danger. Zakuro didn't waste any time.

"Kisshu! Get away from that girl!" She yelled as she jumped off the ledge underneath the other Mews. Zakuro was followed by the other girls.

"Hurting people is a no-no, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be picking on innocent children!" Lettuce shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Mint yelled.

"We will punish you for hurting this child!" Ichigo finished. The mew mews called their weapons and were about to attack. Coco jumped in front of Kisshu, arms spread out, much to the mews, and Kisshu's surprise.

"Kisshu didn't hurt Coco! Kisshu is Coco's friend!" Coco exclaimed. "He would never hurt Coco!" Kisshu looked and felt guilty.

"_She took this too seriously…" _ He felt terrible. He imagined her devastated face. "Actually…" He began. "I was using you. You would've been dead already if you weren't so…" He trailed off. He didn't know how to finish the sentence. He expected her to be upset, but she just gave a sad smile.

"Kisshu," she started, slowly reaching down to take off the charm on her anklet. "Coco had a really fun time with you." She held the mysterious charm in her hand.

"Is that really…?" Ichigo whispered to her teammates.

"I-it is.." Mint whispered back with shock. "But, to protect the Earth from bad people is Coco's job." She whispered. "That's why…" She held her stone out in front of her. Kisshu gasped. "Coco has to fight you!"

"Mew Mew Coco METAMORPHO-SIS! " She yelled. Seconds later, she was in her mew form. She had long, thin, straight, golden hair. She had a golden, cross-strapped knee-length dress. From her waistline down, the golden dress was ruffled. The chest of the dress was slightly puffy which made her look more… developed. There were very short shorts underneath the dress for when she did her acrobatics. She had knee-length, shiny, golden boots made of the same material as Zakuro's boots. Her golden gloves went up to her elbows. They were made of satin and also slightly wrinkled. Like all the other mews, she had arm bands, a leg band and the mew pendant on a collar around her neck that matched her color. Finally, she had golden cat ears with black stripes with a matching tail. She stood in front of Kisshu, eyeing him nervously. She was nervous because she didn't know how far he would go in battle. "_This isn't the time to worry about this." "_Coco won't let you hurt anybody else!" With that, she lunged at Kisshu and punched him in the face. Hard. He made it look like it didn't hurt. But in reality, he was longing to cry out in pain. He just smirked.

"Kitty seems to be a bit feisty. I'm not afraid of a kitty." He teased.

"This kitty's got claws." She said, lunging at Kisshu again. She threw another punch, he dodged. They continued fist-to-fist combat… in mid-air. There was a series of punching, dodging, and well-aimed kicking. Coco even threw in a couple bites. Kisshu ended up taking most of the attacks, whereas Coco didn't get hit once. Kisshu got tired of this fight and called out his dragon swords. In one swift motion, Coco knocked both swords out of his hands, much to Kisshu's chagrin. Unfortunately, the motion caused Coco to lose balance and fall on top of Kisshu, causing them to both crash to the ground. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Coco screamed as she plummeted to the ground. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for Kisshu, she got a soft landing. As Coco's mind caught up to reality, she realized she was still on top of Kisshu. She went as red as an ichigo. Kisshu's head was still spinning. His eyes fluttered open and he realized his and Coco's noses were touching. Soon, he was as red as Coco. Coco looked up at the girls. They were in so much shock after what they just witnessed that they didn't know what was going on. Coco jumped off of Kisshu. "Perv! Hentai! Baka!" She screeched.

Kisshu jumped to his feet.

"I'm not the clumsy one!" He said defensively. With a scoff and a ripple in the air, he teleported away.

"Um, girls?" Mint started. "I think we found our new mew mew."

**Did you like it? I hope I can get a couple reviews. It is my first fanfic, as I have mentioned before, so I don't expect many. Thanks in advance if you do review.**

**-Marina XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Team**

Ryou and Keiichiro came to the spot where Coco was first found. Thankfully the two boys drove because shortly after Coco fought Kisshu, she passed out. Zakuro had to carry her to the car which took about 15 minutes. The sleeping girl slowly curled into a ball when she was placed in the car. A warm and bright ray of sunshine shone down on Coco, warming the girl. She started to purr quietly and smiled in her sleep. The 5 girls and Ryou couldn't help but notice how her hair sparkled and shined in the sunlight.

"I've never seen hair like hers before." Lettuce smiled.

"Her hair is almost as pretty as Onee-sama's..." Mint said softly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()())))))))))))))))(((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The car arrived at Café Mew Mew. Zakuro carried her into the café, up the stairs, down the hallway and into one of the spare rooms. She placed her down on the bed and smiled at the sleeping girl.

"_She reminds me of someone I used to know."_Zakuro smiled and crept out of the room, leaving the girl sleeping peacefully.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Two hours later, Coco was still asleep.

"Why has she been sleeping so long? Yeah, girls sleep because they want their 'beauty sleep' but why is she taking this long?" Ryou asked irritated. Ichigo raised her eyebrows and gave him a "Seriously?" look.

"It's because of the cat genes, genius," she said. "You are the one who completed the Mew project, aren't you?" "How is your IQ higher than mine?" she muttered. Ryou simply smirked. He went to turn around but instead he grabbed Ichigo and kissed her, changing her into a cat. It took Ichigo by surprise and she ran around in circles, cursing at him in cat language. He walked upstairs to wake up Coco and get her into her new uniform.

"Um, Ryou?"called a faint voice from behind him. He turned around to see Lettuce, blushing red.

"What is it, Lettuce?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Be careful when you go wake her up," she warned. "You didn't see her fight, but she was amazing. She might even be stronger than Ichigo. Even Ichigo admitted it herself!" Ryou could tell that she feared for him.

"You think she would attack me on purpose?" He laughed. This made Lettuce turn an even darker shade of red.

"Well, no. Not on purpose," she said. There was a moment of silence. She went to open her mouth, but she changed her mind and closed it. He smiled reassuringly.

She gave him a small smile. She watched him continue down the hallway.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((scene divider)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ryou came across a slightly ajar door with the sound of slow breathing filling the room. He walked in the room to find Coco lying on the bed sleeping in her golden dress. She was lying on her right side, facing the door. Her right arm was straight and under her head. Her left arm was bent 90 degrees, her hand pointing up. Her right leg was straight while her left leg was bent like her arm. The blanket only covered her waist down so her torso was exposed. Ryou continued walking over to Coco's bedside. He gently put his hand on Coco's side. Big mistake.

"NYAAAAAAAAAA!" Coco screeched as she leaped about 6 feet in the air, spread her arms apart and accidentally smacked Ryou dead in the face. He held his injured face in his hands. The collision with Coco's hand and Ryou's face made a noise so loud, the Mews and Keiichiro ran upstairs.

"What happened?" Mint asked, worry in her eyes.

"Are the aliens here, na no da?" Pudding asked, her pendant in hand. Lettuce was the only one who knew what had happened. She held a first aid kit in her hands. She rushed over to him. She held an ice bag on the injured part of his face, which was starting to bruise.

"I told you to be careful..." She sighed. "What did you do to her?"Ryou winced in pain as she applied pressure. Before he could speak, Coco jumped to his side and started to tell her what happened.

"Coco was sleeping peacefully when he put his hand on Coco's side." She exclaimed angrily, pointing to her side.

"Why did you hit him then?" Lettuce asked, gesturing to his injury. Coco's face softened.

"Coco didn't mean to hurt him. It was just a reflex. When people touch Coco's sides or stomach, she either laughs or, if they surprise her, has this reflex."She explained, re-enacting the 'reflex'.

"So, you're ticklish?" Mint asked. Coco's eyes widened at the understatement. She shyly held her sides and nodded her head slowly.

"Extremely. People used to take advantage of it and make Coco do about almost anything. That's why..." Coco trailed off. _What am I doing? _She thought. She just met these people. Now wasn't the time to tell them her weakness. She decided to change the subject. She couldn't think of what to say. Her focus shifted to Ryou who was now standing, but still holding the bag of ice Lettuce gave him. "That looks like it really hurts," she said quietly. She slowly walked over to Ryou, who was backing up, trying to avoid getting hurt again. "Kneel down," she whispered. He reluctantly did as she asked. She put her hand on his injury. She closed her eyes. The other mews watched in amazement as a golden light emanated from her body. A ray of light radiated from her to Ryou's injury. The bruise faded from his face. She opened her eyes. "Better?" She asked. Ryou nodded.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked. Coco just smiled. She didn't say a word.

"I almost forgot, I came up to get you so you could try on your new outfit." Ryou said. Coco just nodded her head. She was still very shy in front of the other girls. So, she just followed close to Ryou as they all went down to the changing room.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((scene divider))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Coco walked out of the change room in her new golden waitress uniform, a frilly headband pushed the hair out of her face. She got a series of approving 'aw...'s' from her new teammates, while she stared at the floor blushing.

"She is so cute!" Ichigo exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Coco is kawaii, na no da!'' Pudding said enthusiastically.

"She will be a huge sales raiser that's for sure." Mint nodded.

"She looks so young." Lettuce said, bewildered.

"She can't be much older than pudding, I wonder how old she really is." Zakuro pondered. Coco cringed. She looked up from the floor. She spoke with a voice so soft they could barely hear her.

"Coco is fourteen," she said. The girls jaws dropped to the floor.

"FOURTEEN?!" They said in disbelief. Coco looked hurt.

"Coco knows she looks and talks like she is a little kid! Everybody makes fun of her for it." She exclaimed, on the verge of tears. The mews calmed her down.

"No no no! We didn't mean it in the bad way! We meant it in a good way! We thought you were young because of how kawaii you are!" Ichigo said quickly.

"R-really?" She sniffled.

"Yes!"All the mews chimed. Coco was ecstatic. Her smile lit up the entire room, like the Christmas tree in Odaiba did to Toyko. All the shyness left her as she began bouncing around the room. She did flips and tricks all around the room. She suddenly stopped in front of a mirror. In all her excitement, her ears and tail popped out like Ichigo's do.

"At least I'm not the only one who has to deal with that happening," Ichigo laughed. Pudding ran up to Coco.

"No fair! Coco gets kitty ears and I don't, na no da?" Pudding sulked. Her expression quickly changed when Coco's tail brushed up against her skin. She started petting her tail. Coco involuntarily purred. "It's so soft, na no da!" She laughed. The other mews joined in petting Coco's ears and tail.

"So, what animal are you, Coco?" Mint asked.

"Coco is a golden tabby tiger!"She exclaimed proudly. Ryou walked into the room.

"Opening time." He said as he casually walked by. He stopped by Coco.

"Put your tail away Goldie." He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

Mint was right, Coco was a huge sales raiser. She got extra tips but gladly shared them with the others. She got one order wrong. When she was about to cry, the customer felt so guilty, she horked the whole thing down to make sure she wouldn't cry. Satisfied, Coco walked away to wash a table by a window. She had a strange feeling she was being watched. She shook it off thinking she was just paranoid. Little did she know, there was an enemy watching nearby.

**Thanks for reading! If you read any of this story, i'm sooooooo happy! Rate and review if you liked it! I accept constructive criticism! -Marina**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coco's past

**First off, I want to say that I'm posting the first five chapters of my fanfiction all together so that people can read them while I work on other chapters. Unlike my fave author on Soccer-Geek, I can't do more than one fanfic at a time. I am however, making another fanfiction further down the road. It is a crossover between rise of the guardians and TMM. I'm not sure if anyone reviewed, but thanks in advance if anybody DOES review or rate or fave or follow. I have a cover for the story but it isn't the best resemblance of Coco. Her hair and clothes are darker on the cover than they should be. I also need to find out how to upload it. On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Coco's past.**

"Do any of you know what's wrong with Coco?" Ryou asked the working girls. All were gathered around Ryou except Mint. She sat in her usual spot and in her usual position. Mint shook her head.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out all day," she said, glancing over at them. The five worried girls and boy turned to look at a glum, spaced out Coco. She was mopping the floor.

"Well, at least Coco-nee-Chan is doing something, na no da."Pudding piped up. Ichigo put her hand on Pudding's shoulder and her red curls bounced around as she shook her head.

"She's been mopping the same spot for 15 minutes," Ichigo sighed. Mint snickered.

"She reminds me of you whenever you miss a date with Ma-sa-ya." She teased, mimicking a lovesick Ichigo's actions. Ichigo snarled.

"Well, Excuuuuuse me for being easy to read!" Ichigo huffed. The two girls continued fighting while Zakuro walked over to the glum cat girl. She bent down and started stroking her soft, golden hair. Coco stopped mopping and slowly turned to see the model. Zakuro gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Zakuro asked. Coco just sighed. She blinked a couple times and opened her mouth to say something.

"Two years," Coco whispered. Zakuro could barely make out what she said and didn't understand what she meant. Suddenly, Coco's eyes widened in fear. She fell to her knees while tugging on her hair, almost yanking it out. Tears flooded down her pale face. She bit her lower lip in agony. She started screaming out. "No! Jade! I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl, I swear! Come back Jade, Come back!" She half-sobbed half-screamed. The mews, Ryou and Keiichiro rushed over to her, unable to figure out what happened, or what to do. Finally, Coco stopped, fell to the floor and went limp. Ryou picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. Zakuro was still in shock over what had just happened. She desperately tried to figure out what Coco had meant.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((scene divider))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Chirping birds, cool breezes, children laughing. All things that Coco remembered from that cruel day. She was 12 years old and no different than she was now. She ran through a field of flowers that only Coco and her older sister Jade knew existed. Jade. __Very__ different __from__ Coco. Two years older. __Medium-length, straight light brown hair with highlights and low-lights. Freckles dotting her creamy white skin. She was also very similar to Coco. Childish. Kawaii. Kind smile. Beautiful voice. One look and people knew that they were siblings, despite their appearances. They loved each other and were never kept apart. But one day, everything changed. Screams pierced the summer air. Coco and Jade ran to the main area of the park. The sight __they saw was ghastly. A gargantuan beetle with enormous mandibles was attacking children, mothers, fathers and even animals. Jade and Coco rushed over to the beast, who was oblivious to their existence. The monster's mandibles dove for a __girl__ about four or five years old. Two adults, who Coco assumed were the child's parents, were crying out for her. Coco had no other thought in her head other than saving that child as if it were her job to protect innocent people. With cat-like speed she dove for the child, cradled her head in her arms and didn't dare let go. __She landed instinctively __on her feet __on__to the__ grass__. She __released__ the whimpering chil__d who ran into the arms of her parents. _

"_Look out!" Coco heard a familiar voice say. She whirled around to see the ferocious beetle diving for her. She saw Jade running for her. Jade tackled Coco, pushing her away from the mandibles of the mutant insect. However, she was in the same spot as Coco had been moments before. The beast had Coco's beloved sister in it's clutches. The last words Coco heard her say were:_

"_Be safe, Coco." She was taken by the monster into it's underground lair, never seen again._

"_Big sister? Jade? NO!"_

"JAAAADE!" Coco screeched, sitting up in bed. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She regretted getting up so fast because she had a terrible headache. Holding her head, she took in the appearance of the room. The walls, ceiling and floor were white, there were a couple chairs and a bedside table with a glass of ice cold water. She uttered a small gasp when she realized she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by four very worried mew mews; Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro. She felt guilty for making them worried, even if she had no idea what happened. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Did... Did Coco worry you?"She asked. Mint exhaled sharply.

"Little bit," she muttered. Her expression softened at Coco's guilty-yet-hurt look. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Coco noticed the missing mew mew.

"Where's Pudding?" Coco asked, worried Pudding was upset with her. "Is she mad at Coco?" Lettuce laughed.

"Are you kidding me? It's the exact opposite. As soon as she saw you unconscious, she started barking orders at us to help you get better." Coco smiled. As if on cue, Pudding burst through the door with several trays assorted with sweets, pancakes, eggs, omelets, hamburgers, ramen, broth and even Kraft Dinner. Coco's eyes widened. Pudding pounced on Coco and began to feed her the broth. Coco swallowed but protested between mouthfuls of the broth.

"Coco can eat by herself, Pudding." The cat girl protested while trying to sit up. Pudding flicked her forehead to make Coco fall back.

"Nuh-uh-uh Coco-chan," Pudding scolded. "We don't want you breaking down again, na no da."The others nodded in agreement.

"Breaking... Down?" Coco asked. She processed those two words.

"Yep. You started screaming things like: "Jade! No!" and "I promise I'll be good!"" Ichigo imitated Coco.

"Yeah, could you explain what happened?" Zakuro asked. Coco sighed and told them everything. By the end of Coco's story, they were all in tears including Zakuro. Only Coco was all cried out.

"Pudding is so sorry, na no da!" Pudding cried. "Pudding lost her mommy when she was younger and has to take care of her little brothers and sisters." Coco put a hand on Pudding's shoulder.

"Coco is sorry too, Pudding." she said sympathetically. Pudding put her head in Coco's lap and began crying. Coco stroked her hair as Pudding began to quietly sob. Coco began to softly vocalize a soothing rhythm to calm Pudding. It ended up putting all the Mews, including herself, to sleep.

**During Coco's story, Pai listened from outside the window:**

The sound of teleportation filled the air. Taruto appeared out of thin air.

"What are you doing, Pai?" Taruto asked.

"I am collecting data on the weaknesses of the Mews. I need to collect more data for the new Mew." Pai said. Taruto looked at the golden-haired girl. He burst out into hysteric laughter.

"THAT'S the girl who single-handedly disarmed and beat up Kisshu? She's as old as Pudding!" He could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"Do not be fooled by her looks. She and Kisshu are the same age." Taruto stopped laughing. He was speechless. They just floated and continued staring at the new Mew. She began vocalizing.

"Hey, Pai?" Taruto said. Pai looked at him. "Does that girl seem familiar to you?"

Pai nodded.

"Who is she?"

**So, three out of five are done. There are obviously more chapters but like I've mentioned before I'm writing 5 before I post any. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Marina

**So, because of my amazingly random imagination, I am full of TMM fanfic ideas. Like, last night, I had a dream where Kisshu and I were in this weird dimension, (NOT THE ONE WITH THE MAUSOLEUM AND GREEN MIST) It was like, the inside of a waterfall cave, but the waterfall was right beside us and there were a bunch of ledges and we were in the sky. Then, an Ichigo/dragon/robot creature flew up and I was Mew Coco. (I'm always her in TMM dreams) and we had to defeat her and she was back to normal. Then, we did some other weird stuff and then I woke up. What was this about? Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Long story short, I have new ideas and more motivation for IMM. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer Notes: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but any and all O.C's in this are mine forever and always. (I will accept $1,000,000 in exchange for one. LOL NO!) **

**Chapter 4: Marina**

_I'm Marina and I'm running at break-neck speed down the empty hallways of my school with my enemy Kokora, my best friend since I moved to Japan, Yumi and my crush, Kaito following behind. My gym bag in hand I continue bolting down the halls. In my school, we have a door that leads to our stairwell, then we have a flight of stairs, a platform then a second flight of stairs. About a meter away from the last step is a brick wall. You turn right and continue straight. Then you either choose the door to go outside, or you choose the door that leads into the main hallway._

"_Hey, Marina! Slow down!" Kaito yelled from behind her. Marina wouldn't listen. She was too focused on getting to gym class on time. She finally got to the stair well. She went down the first flight of stairs and ran to the next. She got about halfway down when her foot slipped. She seemed to fall in slow-motion. She turned around to see her friends and Kokora's terrified expressions. She turned back to the wall that was rushing towards her. She braced herself for excruciating pain and she waited for the sickening thud..._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SCENE DIVIDER)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Marina sat bolt right up in bed. She was shaking like a leaf and her medium-length, thin, almost golden hair with highlights and low lights was matted down with sweat. She rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Tears stained her freckled face. Her light brown eyes were filled with tears. She knew she had to take a shower. After a short-but-sweet shower and after she blow-dried her hair she looked in the mirror once again.

. Satisfied, she walked to the kitchen and saw her mother already at the table. There was a bagel waiting for her on the table.

"Itadakimasu," she whispered. Her mother laughed.

"You really are into those Japanese traditions." Marina sighed.

"Yeah, I was even into it before we had to leave Canada." She said cold-heartedly. Her mother sighed.

"Hon, I know you miss Sakura, Purumu, Naomi and Kēki, but you can go visit them soon." Marina grumbled but let it go.

"So mom, I had this really weird dream." She started, taking the first bite of her bagel. She explained the details of her dream."It freaks me out because I remember every detail. What if I saw the future? Like Aoyama did in Tokyo Mew Mew?" Marina worried.

"Marina, I love you to pieces my dear, but you are too addicted to that anime." She said. Marina laughed.

"I guess so, I do have many dreams of being Mew Coco. The one I made up. I even had one about Kisshu breaking through the gym windows while I was sitting on the bench and he said:

"_Even in gym clothes, you look adorable_."

She swooned. Her mother facepalmed.

"Y-you do realize you are talking about an anime character? You won't faint again, right? You've done that like 4 times already." Her mother said, looking concerned for her daughter's health.

"I'm fine mom. I gotta go, bye mom!" She said, rushing out the door.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Divider)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Marina was applying lip chap, while waiting for her next gym class to start.

"Marina!" Kaito shouted as he ran over to her. He clutched his chest, gasping for air. "Have. You. Seen. Coco?" He choked out. She shook her head.

"Who's Coco?" She asked.

"The new girl. She enrolled here the first day you passed out. She's only come to school 3 times other than that." He recalled. Kokoro and Yumi came to both of them and they all started talking. They looked at the time. They all gasped, grabbed their gym bags and bolted down the lonely hallways. Marina's mind raced and remembered her dream. The exact same thing was happening as it did. The running, the first flight of stairs and Marina slipping.

"No!" They all cried. Just as Marina was about to feel the excruciating pain, nothing happened. She waited. She realized her eyes were closed and as she opened them, she regretted it. She was floating. In mid-air. UPSIDE-DOWN! She flipped herself over and turned to everybody. Their jaws were on the floor as they ran down the last flight of stairs. Marina realized she was radiating a golden light. She wanted to be down on the ground. She thought the idea of floating was thrilling but she was too shocked at not dying that she hadn't noticed. She felt an all-over tingling sensation as she started floating the ground. She landed on the ground and the golden light disappeared.

"What just happened?!" They all screamed. Marina couldn't answer.

"Umm... TIME FOR GYM CLASS!" She screamed as she ran down the hall to the change rooms.((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SCENE DIVIDER))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In gym, they were playing volleyball. Marina sat on the bench waiting for her turn. She was still shaken up. Suddenly, a figure came crashing through the window. An alien teen with green hair and abnormal clothes floated above her. Her classmates and sensei were screaming and running and went to hide in a corner. Marina jumped to her feet and ran to the alien teen. Part of her brain screamed:

"_Go get his autograph or have a fangirl session!" _ The common sense part of her brain screamed:

"_You baka! He's got two freakin' swords! Stay away!"_ The alien boy floated down to the young teenager. She took a step back. He held her face in her hands.

"Even in gym clothes you look adorable!" He smirked. Marina gasped as she realized she had had TWO prophetic dreams. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"_I can't get away! What do I do?" _She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaito.

"Stay away from Marina!" He yelled. This caused Kisshu to let go of Marina and call out his dragon swords. He lunged at Kaito, slashing his side. The class gasped as Kaito fell to the gym floor.

"KAITO!" Marina cried out, tears in her eyes. She was furious. "NOBODY hurts Kaito!" She screamed. Suddenly, Marina was enveloped in the same golden light as she was before. It seemed to be coming from the heavens. She started floating up to a mysterious pendant that was floating high above her head. She took her pendant in her hand and shouted the first words that came to her mind.

"MEW MEW COCO METAMORPHO-SIS!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SCENE DIVIDER))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A huge energy reading flashed onto Keiichiro's computer. He called all the girls over their pendants.

"_GIRLS! A huge energy reading is at a school called __Shinseina ōku. __Mew Coco has transformed! An alien has also been detected. Get there ASAP!" _

"Got it!"The girls chorused. Minutes later, all the Mews were in the gym of Coco's school. They saw the class huddled in a corner, Kisshu staring in shock at Coco, AND saw Kaito lying on the ground. Kisshu snapped out of his confusion and grabbed his swords. Mew Coco didn't bat an eyelash. She leaped over Kisshu and went closer to her class. They looked positively terrified.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She smiled. They relaxed.

"Coco BATON!" She called out. A golden baton with a crystal heart that gleamed and shimmered like the rainbow appeared in her hand. "RIBBON..." as she yelled this, she held up her baton and a bolt of rainbow lightning flew into the heart. "COCO PROTECTION!" She yelled. She flew over her class while a bunch of rainbow colored energy poured out of the crystal heart. It finally formed a bubble of rainbow energy that contained her class and protected them from all attacks. Kisshu created a chimera animal with a stray ant he found crawling around. It was huge and it's exoskeleton protected it from danger.

"We'll take care of the chimera animal, you focus on Kisshu!'' Mint yelled at Coco. She nodded. Kisshu acknowledged that Coco was all his. He smirked.

"Just to let you know, Tora-chan," he started, clutching his gleaming swords in his hands. "I was caught off-guard last time,I won't lose today!" He yelled, lunging at her. She didn't budge. It wasn't until the last second that she sidestepped and dodged Kisshu's attack. His swords got stuck in a wooden giggled.

"You have to do better than that!" She laughed, holding her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter. In anger, he ripped out his swords and lunged yet again. With her cat abilities, she swiftly and gracefully leaped onto the board of a basketball net. "Missed me, missed me, never ever kiss me!" She teased in a sing-song voice. He snarled again. The sound of teleportation rippled through the air. Taruto appeared.

"Pai and I were watching the battle and you suck!" He laughed. Kisshu growled. "Pai sent me here to help." He said. Kisshu looked at Coco, who was now sitting on the rim of the basketball net, staring at him and smiling, one leg crossed over the other.

"I'm fine, a girl can't beat me, the greatest warrior on Cynnth" he said. The class behind them knew what was going to happen. Coco began flipping around the gym and dodging every attack thrown at her with ease. She returned to her former position on the basketball net. Kisshu was still breathing hard from his anger and exhaustion.

"What's the matter? 'Greatest warrior' can't beat a GIRL?" She mocked. All eyes were on her. She emphasized the word 'girl' because she hated how boys thought they did everything better than girls. True, statistics have shown the average man is stronger than the average woman, but when people made comments like 'Should've stayed in the kitchen' or ' get back to the kitchen and bring back a sandwich'. When she heard something like that, even if no guy was telling that to her face, she would jump in the conversation. She would say either, ' Why? So immature you can't make your own?' or she would say, ' Instead of a sandwich, how about a big, tall glass of shut the **** up?' or if all else failed, she would just kick him where the sun don't shine and say, 'Was THAT the sandwich you wanted?' she would shrug her shoulders and walk away. Coco was seething with rage. Kisshu swore he saw her eyes go from gold to red. She let her baton disappear. She flipped off of the basketball net and landed gracefully on her feet. She walked over to Kisshu and Taruto, a death aura surrounding her. She glared at Taruto.

"Move it Chibi," she said, shooting eye daggers at him. He refused to budge and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, have it your way." she said. In one swift motion, she threw Taruto up in the air, brought her knee up and thrusted it into his direction, kicking him so hard he crashed into the far wall, knocking him unconscious. She glared at Kisshu, who tried -and failed at remaining calm and hiding his fear. His eyes went blank. He suddenly remembered an image of a girl's shadow, judging by the movements of her body, she was also seething with rage. .He snapped back to reality when he felt himself being lifted off the ground by the collar of his shirt. The last words he heard Coco say were, "I'm a girl, but I can still do this." As she said 'this' she threw him in the air and kicked him so hard, he was knocked unconscious right next to Taruto.

**Phew! So over 2100 words and 5 pages! I apologize for the length, but this was important. So! Everything about Marina and Coco are linked will be explained, along with some other surprises! PEACE!**

**-Marina XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The merge

**So, the fifth chapter. Didn't think I would get this far. Usually, I start something, get a bit of progress, and then I forget about it. Well, everything so far is revealed! Enjoy!**

Coco was breathing hard. She felt trapped in her own body. She couldn't control her anger no matter how hard she tried. A quiet voice in her head was telling her that there wasn't a really important reason to be mad, but there was an even louder voice screaming at her and telling her she isn't mad enough. Oddly enough, she listened to the quiet voice and stopped and looked around her. Her eyes faded from red back to gold as she took in the appearance of the gymnasium. She saw the Mews, who had terrified expressions on their faces, Pudding clinging onto Zakuro's leg. She saw her frightened class, still huddling in her protective bubble. She saw Kaito still lying on the floor, alive, in a puddle of his own blood. Her eyes widened in fear and shock as her eyes moved over to Kisshu and Taruto. She ran over to their unconscious bodies. She fell to her knees, still staring in fear, her hands covering her face, but her fingers spread out so she could still see. She shut her eyes tightly as tears began to stream down her face. She shook her head vigorously.

"No... NO! I-I couldn't have done this! I don't like hurting people!" she cried. She moved closer to Taruto. "He's only Pudding's age. How could I do this to him?" she whispered quietly, running her fingers through his hair.. "I-I'm a monster," she said as she placed a hand on his chest. A faint golden glow radiated from her hand. It grew brighter as it spread through his body. She ruffled his hair once again and left him to heal Kisshu. There were 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' from throughout the group. Once he was healed, she walked to the bubble she created. She tapped the crystal heart on her baton and it disappeared. She looked at all of her friends. Their eyes were wide with fear. "Guys, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She said, trying to calm them down. She pointed at Kisshu and Taruto, who were now opening their eyes for the first time. "Those two are the bad guys and I didn't even mean to go that far." She said sheepishly. Her friend Yumi stepped towards her.

"So, you're like, a mew mew? Like, in that anime we watched together, Tokyo Mew Mew?" She asked, astounded.

"Hai."

" But... you don't look like Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding or Zakuro,so which one are you?"

"She is Mew Coco." Ryou said, walking through the gym doors. Coco's eyes went wide.

She stuttered. "That's impossible! Coco is just a character I made up after watching Tokyo Mew Mew!" She exclaimed in utter amazement.

"Watched..what?" He asked, scratching his head.

"The anime. Tokyo Mew Mew," she said, raising an ran to her gym bag and pulled out her phone with a Tokyo Mew Mew screensaver. She pointed to the different characters and called out their names. The Mews ran over to the phone and looked for their characters. They all exclaimed in amazement."You never knew there was an anime about you?" She said,shocked. They all shook their heads. She sighed. "I don't know what's real and what's not anymore." She sighed. " Ichigo, are you dating Aoyama-kun?"

"Hai," she exclaimed.

"Mint, are you rich and don't do anything at the cafe?" She began to protest but Ichigo glared at her.

"Yes.." she said, hanging her head in shame.

"Lettuce, do you enjoy reading books?" Lettuce nodded.

" Pudding, do you do acrobatics, have 5 siblings and add 'na no da' at the end of each sentence?"

"Yes, na no da!" She exclaimed.

"Zakuro, are you a famous model?" Zakuro nodded. Coco nodded in understandment.

"The anime wasn't far off."Coco stated.

"Don't you already know us though?" Ryou asked. "I mean, we met you awhile ago." Coco was confused.

"We did?" Coco asked. They all nodded. " I've been fainting a lot since I came to Tokyo, but all of my dreams were about Mew Coco. I remember dreaming about an encounter with Kisshu while I was singing near a river. Then, the mews showed up, but I transformed into Mew Coco and single-handedly whooped his butt. Then, I fainted and woke up in Cafe Mew Mew. Then another dream, I was working in Cafe Mew Mew when I had an emotional breakdown. I woke up and explained that Jade was most likely killed by a chimera animal." Ichigo snapped her fingers.

"What was the last thing you remembered before fainting the first time?" The cat-girl asked.

"I saw this weird light surrounding my , I saw a golden tabby tiger cub come into my body, but I looked different. Then, I woke up hours later in the hospital." Coco recalled. Everybody glared at Ryou.

"Eheh... Umm..." He stuttered.

"It doesn't make sense though. That happened to all of us." Zakuro said.

"I got it!" Ryou exclaimed."She said she looked different. The light that surrounded her must've been a misfire of the prototype!"

"Prototype?"She asked.

"It would split you into three forms. Your regular body, the pre-transformed one, in this case, it would be Coco, and your Mew form. After, Keiichiro and I decided to stick with two. Your regular human form and your Mew form. That's when I infused the others with animal DNA."

"So, everytime I passed out, Coco would come out?" Ryou nodded. "HOW CAN YOU FIX THIS! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THREE FORMS! I HATE FAINTING!" She screeched.

" We can fix that after, right now, de-transform and save that kid over there." He said, pointing to Kaito. Coco gasped. She focused and de-transformed into Marina. The others de-transformed and said they would wait in the was about to run over when she stopped herself and turned to face her class.

"Minna, I don't want Kaito to know about Mew Coco. So, don't tell anybody who wasn't here about what happened." She glared at Kokora. "Or else, I'll transform again and punish you."She threatened. "Sensei, please tell the other teachers and the principal about this, just in case I have to leave in the middle of class." Her sensei nodded. She ran over to Kaito. She placed a hand over his chest and one over her throat. She began to vocalize using her beautiful voice. The melody echoed through the gym. Her hair started to glow a soft gold and her hair began to flow as it would from a small breeze. The glow began to shine so bright, they had to shield their eyes. The hand on her throat began to glow gold too. The glow surged through her body from one hand to another. His wound began to fade away and the blood disappeared. She stopped 's eyes fluttered open.

"M-Marina? What happened?" He asked. "Where's that weird dude?"He said, looking around.

"He's gone," She said softly. "I scared him off with Ju-jitsu." She lied. He nodded and stood up.

"Sensei, I must leave. Please excuse me," she said as she ran off into the hall and caught up with the other mews.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SCENE

DIVIDER))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Marina walked into the cafe and looked anime was spot-on about the interior design.

"Marina, I have a way to merge Coco and Marina into one body, so you will stop fainting." Ryou said. Marina nodded. "Write on a piece of paper what traits you want from Marina and Coco, then meet me in the basement, I'll set up the equipment." He said, disappearing down the stairs. Marina grabbed a pen and paper and began to write what she wanted to keep.

_The perfect merge_

_Marina _

___Spirituality_

_____intelligence_

_____family_

_______Powers_

_________Fighting ability_

___________Memories_

_____________Ninja reflexes_

_ Coco_

_ Looks_

_ singing _

_ laugh _

_ kindness_

_ personality_

_ sweetness_

_Talents _

_ name _

Satisfied with her list, Marina ran downstairs to other Mews and Keiichiro were there. He looked over the list and typed it into the strange machine. It was two see-through tubes with wires attaching them together.

"You are going to have to have Coco's weakness though. Is that OK?" He asked.

"We have the same weakness anyways, so yeah, doesn't matter." She said, shrugging her shoulders."Wait, how will I explain this to my mom?" She asked.

"Just keep letting her call you Marina and try to talk like you do now."

He suggested.

"Yeah, if she asks why I look so different, I'll say that I changed since she was on her trip, since she isn't coming back for a few months."

"All right. Now, you need to stand in that tube," he said, pointing to the tube on the left. "Then, I'm going to press the red button, and you will feel like you are getting lighter and keep calm because you will soon begin to reappear in the tube on the right, and you will be the final result of the merge."He explained. She did as she was told and stood in the glass tube. Ryou walked over and shut the door. She tried to remain calm. She watched Ryou push the red button and began to feel herself becoming lighter. She was also getting light-headed. The tube she was in began to glow a golden color and it soon became extremely bright,so bright everybody had to shield their eyes. She saw her hands disappearing. Then her feet, then her legs and arms.

_God, I hope this works_... she thought to herself. Then everything around her went black. The mews waited anxiously to see if the experiment was a success. Suddenly, steam poured out of the tube on the right as Ryou opened the hatch. All the Mews gasped at what they saw...

**NYAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Cliffie! So, I hope at least somebody enjoyed the first five chapters. It might be awhile before I post more. Not really THAT long.. I know what the plot is but I don't know what I should do to get to them. If somebody PM's me an idea (hint,hint nudge,nudge) then I might have an easier way to go through with my story.**

**REMEMBER,I DO NOT OWNTMM! Just Coco and Kaito.**

**PUH-LEASE review and tell me what you think! Love ya, Marina.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Successes and models

**So, I didn't get any reviews. That's ok, I don't blame you, the first five chapters were pretty much just an intro. Like I may have mentioned before, I have the plot figured out but I don't know how to get to the events. I'm thinking of what to do, I really am. So, I have 55 views, so that's a win! Thanks to whoever read this story and is continuing to read it. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMM. IF I DID, AOYUCK WOULD'VE DIED!**

**Chapter 6: Successes and models**

The Mews gasped at what they saw when the smoke cleared. They saw Coco. Marina was long gone and the experiment was a success. The Mews jumped for joy when Coco ran up to them. A huge smile lit up her face.

"How do you feel, Coco?" Zakuro asked. Coco put her left index finger on her left dimple and grinned even wider.

"Kawaii!" She exclaimed, giggling. You could practically see rainbows, flowers and the word 'Kawaii' written above her head. Suddenly, she stopped smiling and coughed. The mews looked worriedly at their teammate.

"**Whoa.. What happened?" **Marina's voice came out. Ryou facepalmed.

"Did you freak out during the process?" He asked.

"**No," **she said.

"Marina wasn't erased for some reason..." Ryou muttered.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked, her brow furrowed.

"I'm supposed to erase Marina's consciousness but keep some of her traits. For some odd reason, Marina stayed and now, both consciences are stuck in Coco's body." Ryou explained.

"Yay!" Coco's voice came out. "It's like a slumber party that lasts forever!" She exclaimed, jumping around. Marina suddenly gained control over Coco's body and facepalmed.

"**Is there ****ANY**** way you can erase me? I might feel weird but at least I would still be Coco and wouldn't really be gone. I would just be converted into Coco...right?" **She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Ryou nodded.

"You would think like Coco, act like Coco and talk like Coco, but you would still remember everything that happened as Marina and sometimes even start acting like Marina for short periods of time."

"**So... When does all this happen?**" She asked.

"The double personality will wear off in about one hour."

"**All right.**" Though it was slight, the Mews detected a tinge of uncertainty in her voice.

"**What should I do for the time being?"** 'Marina' asked.

"The café is closed today so you can do whatever you want." Keiichiro said.

"YAY! Let's all hang out together!" Coco squealed, jumping up and stopped and looked at them all. "Are you all free?" She asked.

"I'm free," Ichigo said.

"Me too," Mint said.

"I can come too," Lettuce said.

"Heicha's teacher said she would watch Pudding's younger siblings, so she can come too, na no da!" Pudding smiled. Everyone turned to Zakuro expectantly. She shrugged.

"I can't, I'm modelling some new dresses for a new fashion line in a few hours." Coco looked crestfallen but a smile lit up her face when an idea popped in her head.

"Why don't we all go and watch you! It'll be fun!" She exclaimed. Zakuro pondered for a moment.

"Sure, you guys can come." They all jumped up and down.

"This will be so awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I can't believe I get to see Onee-sama model in person!" Mint practically had stars in her eyes. Ichigo stopped jumping.

"You've seen her model in person before..." She said.

"Well, the feeling never gets old! I love seeing her model!" Mint was staring up into space with a goofy grin on her face.

"Ooh, ooh! Can Pudding show off her amazing fire-breathing routine,na no da?" Pudding asked, about to blow fire.

"NO!" They all screamed. She sighed but ceased her attempts to blow fire.

"I always wanted to be in a fashion show!" Coco exclaimed. The Mews looked at her in shock."What?"

"You said 'I' instead of referring to yourself in the third person." Ichigo pointed out. Coco thought about it.

"It might be that Marina is starting to combine with my spirit. I guess I don't refer to myself in the third person anymore." She thought out loud.

"Speaking of which, we didn't hear Marina for a while, so that's probably the case." Ryou said.

"That didn't take long." Lettuce commented. They were silent. Zakuro checked her called a limo and told them to pick them up in front of the café.

"If you want to come, you have to come NOW. We are gonna be late." She said. Everyone nodded and rushed out the door, excited to go to the fashion even a minute later, Zakuro's limo pulled up and they all piled in. Coco was curious and started looking around the limousine. She 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed at every little thing and pushed about all the buttons she could was obvious it was her first time in a limo. When they reached the fashion show being held at a huge play theatre, Coco was even more curious. According to her curious cat nature, and her own, she felt like she NEEDED to explore the entire theatre.

"So, where do we sit?" Mint asked.

"Since you are my guests, you can sit in the front row." Zakuro said. She led them into a darkened room. The only lights were the ones on the sides of the catwalk and a couple spotlights on the ceiling. By the looks of it, many rich people had come to this event. They were all wearing expensive suits and fancy dresses. Coco awkwardly glanced at her outfit. She felt out-of-place wearing her simple shiny golden dress with her matching ballet flats. She sighed and followed the others to five empty front row seats. She sat down and watched Zakuro walk up the stairs to the catwalk, take one last glance at them and disappear behind the velvet curtains. Mint, Pudding, Ichigo and Lettuce were all talking about how excited they were to be at a fashion show. Coco was on the edge of her sides of Coco's brain were arguing. One was telling her to go explore, while the other was telling her not to give in to the temptation.

_Come on, _one side tempted. _You know you want to..._ Coco started to get up but the other side butted in.

_STOP! You're going to get caught!_ It warned.

_No you won't, you are a ninja! Climb the ceiling if you have to. You need to explore this place!_ Yes, the obvious choice was to go explore. Coco looked over at the other Mews. They were oblivious to her presence. If it were any other day, she'd feel lonely. Since she wanted to sneak away, she was kind of glad to be out of the conversation. Coco slowly started to get out of her seat, using the darkness to her advantage. She bolted out into a deserted hallway and started exploring all the rooms. There were a few makeup rooms, some dressing rooms and some empty rooms. She peeked her head in every room she found. As she began to tiptoe in the lonely hallway, she came to a sudden halt when she heard a female voice and a male voice in a room next to her. Her cat ears popped up as she listened through the door. The female spoke first, it sounded very familiar.

" ! You can't cancel the show! There are many people waiting out there!" The voice pleaded. Coco heard the man sigh.

"Zakuro," he began. Coco's eyes widened.

_Zakuro's in there?I've never seen her like this..._ She thought.

"As much as I know this means to you, we can't continue the show. None of the models can fit into the exquisite dress the designers made. Everybody is too tall! That dress is the grand finale, without it, what can we do?" continued. Zakuro sighed.

"I guess you are right." Coco heard the door click. In a split second, Coco jumped on to the ceiling and held on for dear life. Somehow, her nails had extended, much like a cat's claws, giving her the ability to dig them in the ceiling and stay there. She didn't dare look down as Zakuro and walked down the hallways. When their footsteps faded, she let out a sigh of pure relief and jumped down from the ceiling. Her nails retracted and she continued down the deserted hallways.

_I feel really bad for Zakuro, it sounded like she really looked forward to this fashion show. I wonder if she'll be okay. _Coco thought to herself. Her train of thought was interrupted when something caught her eye. She saw a glint of gold through the window of a door. She peered in and found the perfect dress for her. It was a dazzling sleeveless golden ball gown on a mannequin. It reminded her of a Cinderella dress with a better color. It was covered in shimmering golden glitter and there was a long trail of silver glitter on the belt of the was her dream come true!It looked her size too! She turned the door handle and found that there was nobody in it. Just the beautiful dress, a bamboo shade to change behind and a matching pair of glittery high heels with laces that wrapped around her legs to her was also a full body mirror on the wall. She had the strong urge to go and try on the outfit and she didn't try to resist. She dashed in the room, grabbed the divine dress off the mannequin and grabbed the shoes and changed in two minutes flat. She looked in the full body mirror and she expected, it was a perfect fit. She twirled around and imitated Zakuro's poses. Coco gasped and grabbed her pendant. She couldn't forget it in this mysterious room of wonders. She grabbed it out of her simple dress and put it in the bra of her glamorous dress.

She continued mimicking the poses when she heard clapping behind her. She whipped around and she turned so red that she put Ichigo's hair to shame.

"Beautiful! Bravo!" exclaimed. Standing beside him was Zakuro, along with the other models and some of the hair and makeup artists.

"I-I-I can explain!" Coco stuttered. "I just got lost a-a-and I found this dress and couldn't resist!" She looked down at the ground.

"Are you kidding? That dress fits you perfectly! Who are you?" He asked.

"Coco Yasashii!" She walked over to Coco and knelt down to her level.

"Would you like to show off that beautiful dress of yours to the people out there?" She said,smiling. Coco nodded vigorously.

"You!" yelled, pointing to a girl from the makeup department. "Take to the makeup room!" barked.

"H-hai!" One girl exclaimed.

"After that, you, Zakuro, will teach Coco how to walk the catwalk." He said, smiling at Zakuro. She nodded with a smile. The makeup artist dragged Coco off to the makeup room. She plopped down on a chair and stared in the dressing room mirror.

"Just a natural look please! Just a bit of mascara is more than enough." Coco asked. The girl nodded and worked on her makeup. Zakuro came in once it was done and she held out a hand to Coco and smiled.

"Come on, let's go work on those moves of yours." She said. Zakuro learned that Coco was a natural from watching all those fashion models on TV. Zakuro nodded at Coco and said she was ready. Suddenly they heard a voice over a microphone.

_"Get ready, folks! The fashion show is about to begin!_

**Did you like it? If you aren't really a fashion lover, I get it. Please review if you can. I want to know if my writing is any good. It's hard to tell because I only have 6 chapters out but reviews are extremely appreciated!**

**-MarinaXD**


End file.
